Christmas Peacefulness?
by Tindersticks
Summary: Hyoutei, Rikkaidai, and Seigaku are having a really awesome Christmas, with a lot of unwrapping presents. Surprisingly, it's rather peaceful! However, a major secret is told in one of those schools that could change their lives.


**Christmas fic! My last release and I am DONE FOR THE DAY! XDDD**

Akaya's eyes lit up as he ripped apart the wrapping paper, hoping for something really great from his senpai-taichi.

Niou smirked at his enthusiasm, popping some gum Marui had given him into his mouth lazily and leaned against Yagyuu, who had given him some conditioner for his hair.

The tree twinkled from all the decorations that hung from it, occasionally bending over as if threatening to fall from the weight. Red trinkets and small clay angels clung onto the needle-like branches, a bright star topping it all off.

Sanada chuckled, feeling merry because of the festive mood and how cheerful the baby of Rikkaidai is. He always made them feel up when the mood is down.

Seichii closed his eyes, laughing lightly with mirth. He glanced at the window and was pleased to see the dancing snow fall in great amounts. A white Christmas, eh?

Jackal rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. It was his present Akaya was unwrapping, so he was unsure of what the younger would think of it. Was it alright?

Bunta blew a bubble with the gum he had been chewing, sitting on the couch while everybody sat on the floor around the tree in the living room. He grinned, feeling as if his heart had wings.

Yagyuu pushed his glistening glasses up, amused by Akaya's various expressions as he tore through each of the presents. It really was a wonder why he never gave them any.

Yanagi shook his head, opening his eyes to reveal the chocolaty irises he hid from the world. Akaya glanced at it and commented, "Yanagi-senpai! Your eyes are really pretty. You should open them more!" This caused him to close them immediately, making the other pout.

It was, somehow, peaceful and calm with the Rikkaidai family as of right now.

_**With Hyoutei.**_

Atobe snapped, signaling their permission to open their gifts and marvel at the greatness of each one. He smirked, eyes glistening from the shining lights of their dining room which had the most space.

Choutarou smiled happily, putting on the cross necklace his captain gave him as a present. It was made of silver, and he liked it.

Ryou smirked. "Heh? A new cap?" Apparently, he decided the blue one Ryou always wore was too old and he needed a new one. "Nice." It was made of soft fabric, still blue but had its own unique beauty, much unlike the one he wore on his head that had soaked up a lot of sweat over the years.

Oshitari raised an eyebrow at his gift. It was… a mirror. "Why a mirror, Atobe?" He asked. This year's presents were awfully simple. "You're a narcissist." He face-palmed. 'Speak for yourself.' Oshitari sighed, shaking his head.

Mukahi, on the other hand, had not even taken a look at his present. Instead, he was busy stuffing his face into the cake that had been set out in front of him. Surrounding his mouth was cream, crumbs, and more cream. His hair had bits of it stuck to them, making everything sticky.

Jiroh jumped up and down excitedly. Atobe had gotten him a pillow! A soft, cuddly, furry, warm pillow! His name was sewn in large, scripted font that just screamed to the world, "AKUTAGAWA JIROH OWNS THIS!" What's more, it smelled like Bunta. He loved it. How Atobe got that scent, he didn't even bother thinking about.

Kabaji smiled a bit, eyes darting back and forth as he read the letter Atobe had written by himself, personally. He had been very blunt with his words, stating he could not find anything suitable for him so he had taken the time to write it. Kabaji immediately categorized this as precious, for Atobe almost never did anything by himself for someone else.

Hiyoshi stared at the thing in his hands. It was a golden watch. Engraved on the sides were _Hiyoshi. Use this watch to take count of the time it'll take you to finish your gekokujyou mission._ He scoffed. Lame. He knew he liked it, though, especially because of the message.

Yes, another peaceful day in the Hyoutei Family.

_**With Seigaku.**_

Ryoma pulled his cap visor down, trying to hide his grin as his friends shoved gifts at him. Momoshiro had taken the time to give him a noogie, though, and Eiji had decided to glomp him. They were in the locker room, since it was still practice.

Momo chuckled, eagerly asking Ryoma for his opinion on his gift. He had bought a hamburger plushie with a Himalayan cat on top since he knew how much he loved Karupin. Personally, he thought it was awesome.

Eiji giggled, jumping up and down in anticipation and hiding bashfully behind Oishi every once in a while. He wanted to know what Ochibi thought of his present, and whether or not it was good. So he was pretending to be all shy and everything, just like a girl.

Oishi cocked his head to the side, a worried expression plastered on his face. What if something in their presents was dangerous? Would it hurt Ryoma in anyway? He couldn't stop worrying.

Fuji watched them with an amused expression, still smiling ever so eerily. He smoothed his hair over, knowing Ryoma wouldn't enjoy his present very much. It was pictures of him asleep in bed with a frame. He had to admit, sleeping Ryoma was pretty adorable.

Tezuka twitched. For once, he was nervous. Not very nervous, but slightly. He had gotten Ryoma a tennis racquet and ball with a message written on them. Sure, it was simple, but he had put a lot of thought in it, so hopefully he would appreciate it.

Kaidoh hissed, gripping the towel had had around his neck tightly. He had given Ryoma a bandana, obviously, and it had sporty decorations all over it. His face started heating up when he realized how much better his present could be. Oh well.

Taka-san laughed nervously, rubbing the spiky tops of his hair. The atmosphere was slightly tense as their youngest player went through each present thoughtfully, occasionally smirking and sometimes laughing. He could see his peeking from the items on the floor, and he felt pretty small as he saw how great the other presents were.

Inui muttered a bit, scribbling in his notebook the things Ryoma had received and what the chance of that as the present would be. Most of them were at least 42.79% or higher, but this time his calculations could be wrong because even if it is Christmas, his birthday was also close to the date. His opaque glasses glistened eerily, sending everyone in the room a chill up their spines.

Finally, he spoke. "Minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu. {Everybody, thank you very much.} I like them." Breaths of relief could be heard, which soon became gasps of shock as Ryoma took off his cap and his long hair was revealed. "Sorry for deceiving you." He shrugged.

Inui dropped his notebook.

Taka-san fainted.

Fuji's eyes opened.

Tezuka almost dropped from his standing position.

Eiji gasped. "NYA?"

Momo became a stone.

Oishi fainted.

Kaidoh blushed.

And then Horio came in.

"EH? ECHIZEN'S A GIRL?" He shouted, confirming all their accusations.

What a year.

**OTZ. I JUST HAD TO PUT IN FEMRYO TO MAKE ME FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE WRITING THE SEIGAKU SCENE.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, THANKS FOR READING! **


End file.
